lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Reed
"This is a dream world, right? Can't we do anything we can imagine?" - Emily Emily is the last character to be introduced in Lucidstuck. She has graceful back-length black hair, and moderate sized circular prescription glasses. She wears a sky blue hooded sweater with a white t-shirt underneath along with an ankle lengthed dark gray skirt and black shoes. Emily is the girl that went missing after visiting Derrick's home unannounced, she went through dire straits and became hospitalized. While in the dream world, she tends to be soft spoken with very little to say and tries to think of the groups well-being as well as the denizens of the dream world. She is the Priestess of Affliction in the Land of Hope and Miracles. Biography Emily is a very shy and introverted girl who often hides her boldness in fear of judgement from others. Emily has always been one to keep to herself and never really made that much contact with others. This isn't to say she was strictly against it, but more or less a recluse often finding joy in self activities. Emily has a strong Christian faith, and often puts morality at the pinnacle of any decision she makes, Emily believes in the goodness of mankind and that everyone is good in nature until corrupted by the ways of the world. Her pastimes include reading graphic novels and watching Japanese animation, as well as a touch of art by creating "work in progress" fan art of her favourite series' characters. As having an interest in the "slice of life" and "drama" genres of these things, Emily often deeply relates to characters she finds that share some of her qualities as a person. This understanding brought her to pursue the field of psychology or therapy, to help better understand humans. While in class one day, Emily took notice of a boy with dark droopy hair often studying by himself. She didn't think of it very much but each day after stealing a gaze, she found that in ways he was a lot like her. Emily never had the courage to initiate conversation in fear of a predictable awkward encounter perceived by both parties. So instead, she continued to steal gazes until the mystery and loneliness of the boy became intriguing, so much that she ended up having a thing for him! Another boy by the name of Lucas noticed her gazes and easily connected the dots. He confronted Emily and made an interesting first impression. Emily learned the boy's name was Derrick, and that he wasn't lonely anymore, he had become close friends with Lucas. Emily was surprised that Lucas so easily did something she kept thinking about but never even attempted. Emily saw courage in Lucas, she could tell by the air of him that he was confident and brave. He even reached out to her of all people for something as tiny and unnoticeable as a few gazes at a boy across the room. Lucas offered to "build a bridge" between them with a surprise dinner at Derrick's home. It seemed very inappropriate as she hasn't actually met him yet, but something about Lucas' proposal seemed very promising, which of course granted her consent. Personality and Traits Emily's shy and quiet nature is the forefront of her personality. While having strong feelings kept to herself until agitated, Emily mostly enjoys her solitude. Emily's strong sense of morality often gets in the way with progress regarding herself or others, but often earns respect from those that witness it. Emily is the type of person who would rather see herself hurt than someone else, she can be protective, and passionate especially when it comes to her friends or life in general. Emily is not one to easily back down despite her seemingly timid and "naive" personality. Relationships Derrick Willford Emily's classmate and love interest. Derrick and Emily first met within the dream world, he shared important information with her on how to survive and the "do's" and don'ts" when it comes to monsters and the like. Emily has grown fond of Derrick from gazing at him secretly during class for a lengthy period of time. Lucas Bowers Emily's first human encounter in high school. Although she wouldn't consider Lucas a "friend", she does have a very good impression of him, and can see him being a very close friend in the future. Lucas' bold and seemingly "fearless" persona sort of gives Emily confidence when he's near her she feels. Skills and Abilities Emily is the Priestess of Affliction. She has tonnes of abilities for saving her friends and keeping them alive. * Unshakable resolve Stats * +300 from Dark ice Chestplate Trivia * Emily's birthday is November 25th. * Emily's bleeding heart symbolizes emotional pain and physical suffering. Throughout the construct's running period Emily has been killed over and over again, and it is only the current instance she survives. Her interest in Derrick also may be unrequited as Lucia and Alice(?) may prove extraordinary obstacles. * Emily's appearance in the construct allows her to quite vastly manipulate dream physics. * Emily is perceived to have saved Uilos from being consumed by his monstrous form although having existed in a separate time period. * Although Emily has feelings for Derrick, she recognizes Lucia's affection for him and is conflicted on whether or not to pursue in fear of hurting Lucia. * Emily may be the most physically powerful dreamer when angered. Category:Humans Category:Guardians Category:Allies